


You teased me all night

by WriterBlock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterBlock/pseuds/WriterBlock
Summary: When Yuri teases Otabek all night in a club, Otabek takes things into his own hands.





	You teased me all night

He had been watching the blonde all night in the club. Dancing and swaying those sinful hips to his music, unable to take his eyes off of the spell that the incubus was putting on him. He kept changing the beat of the music, watching. Every time that blonde lifted his arms, a pale strip of skin came into view, pants too low to be decent in a club, it made his mouth water. He wanted that blonde and felt as his dick stayed half erect all night long. He even had to stop a few times and adjust his dick in his jeans. That incubus kept looking up to his booth, licking his lips or biting his bottom lip. It was driving him fucking crazy. 

When his set came to an end, he pushed through the mass of people on the dance floor and found his blonde. Green eyes and perfect teeth, the blonde smiled at him. He could feel his dick twitch again as he got closer to the blonde. “You want to get out of here?” he asked as he approached the blonde. 

Watching as the blonde stepped back and looked him up and down, licking those lips again, a simple nod was all he needed. He did not live far from the club, two buildings over, he had the blonde in his studio flat. “What’s your name?” he asked the blonde. 

“Yuri and yours?” the blonde asked. 

“Otabek,” he growled out as he pinned Yuri to the wall. He watched as those green eyes shadowed over with darkness. Pressing his half hard dick into Yuri’s thigh, he finally kissed the mouth that had teased him all night. He could taste the whiskey in his mouth. He wanted this blonde, he had wanted him all night. Grabbing the back of that hair, he pulled hard and heard as Yuri yelped. “Ouch!” 

Pulling him down the hallway to his room, he did not care if he was hurting the blonde, he had been teased all night by this young man. “You teased me all night,” he said as he ripped the shirt off Yuri. 

“You ripped my shirt!” Yuri yelled. Smirking, he noticed the obscenely low pants did not have a button and just pulled off. Tugging at them, Yuri fell to the bed. His cock was already hard against his stomach as he laid there looking up at him. Easily able to hold the blonde down he covered that thin body with his and held this hands down. “I said, you teased me all night,” he repeated. Yuri moaned as his jeans rubbed against his swollen cock. Growling he worked his hands down that thin body and bit down on his shoulder, hard. 

“FUCK!” Yuri yelled out. He bit down again, hearing Yuri protest only turned him on more. 

“You need to be taught a lesson,” he said into the blonde ears and lifted off of his body. Turning that thin body over, he worked it so Yuri was over his lap and held him down with his arm. 

“What the fuck are you-” 

That was his hand made contact to the plump round flesh of Yuri’s ass. He did not even start gentle, he hit down hard. Yuri yelled and tried to scramble off his lap. Holding tighter, he brought his hand down again and Yuri yelled out more. 

“That fucking hurts! Stop!” Yuri yelled. He didn’t. He continued to pound his hand over and over on those cheeks. Watching the skin bounce and turn bright red. He could feel the sting in his hand, and knew it only had to be hurting Yuri more. He liked the way Yuri yelled and tried to fight off of him, it made his dick even harder. When those pale cheeks got even a darker colour he decided to stop and rub his sore hand across that burning flesh. 

“Fucking shit Otabek! What the hell?” Yuri sobbed out. He liked even more that Yuri was crying. He could hear the sob and sniffles. Good. Letting his arm off Yuri, watching as Yuri went to scramble off the bed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down. 

“We are not done here yet,” he said as he continued to push the frightened blonde onto the bed. 

“No! Stop! Don’t!” Yuri kept yelling out. The more he yelled and fought, the more turned on Otabek got. Reaching and grabbing Yuri wrist with one hand, he could use his body to hold him down and his other to undo his jeans. His dick was so hard it hurt in his jeans. He was swollen and he was leaking all over his boxers. 

“Stop!” Yuri yelled again. He did not and Yuri continued to fight him. Somehow Yuri had managed to turn his body so his raw, sore ass cheeks were not touching the bed spread. It made it easier to pin Yuri down this way. Taking a tighter hold on Yuri’s wrist with his hand, he pressed his body down on Yuri’s, feeling it sink into the mattress. “Now be a good boy and give Daddy what he wants,” he growled into that pale ear as his teeth sunk into the flesh of the lobe. 

Yuri yelled more as he worked his swollen cock between those hot, abused ass cheeks. Yuri fought hard and had managed to bite at his arm, but he liked that. Yuri kept yelling no as he thrashed around, but that small body was no match for his mass and muscle. 

“No point in fighting, but I do like it when you fight,” Otabek said as he pushed the head of his dick to that tight unprepared ring of Yuri’s. He had to push harder than he wanted, Yuri was tight and dry and the moment. As he pushed the head of his cock in, Yuri cried out. He loved that sound, the sound of pain and agony. “Yes baby, yes,” he moaned. 

Yuri’s body went still as he sobbed into the mattress. Kissing the back of that sweaty neck, he pushed his dick deeper into Yuri, feeling it starting to moisten up, knowing it was blood easing his way into that tight, small body. Yuri kept sobbing and chanting the words, “no no no” over and over. He did not care. He pushed in and out of that limp body, feeling his cock through that barely moisten channel. Pulling that blonde hair, he jerked that head back, seeing the eyeliner had run down his face all smeared, he growled out again. “Fuck you are so tight,” he growled at the sobbing man under him as his dick worked its way in and out of Yuri. 

His balls got tight as he felt his orgasm approaching and he pushed even harder in and out of Yuri. Yuri continued to sob and he pulled that hair hard, hearing the sobs grow louder. The louder Yuri got, the harder he started to cum, filling Yuri with his cum. Collapsing on top of Yuri, he kissed at that neck. 

“You were teasing me all night,” he whispered into that pale neck. The marks of his teeth and mouth were all over Yuri. 

“Can… can I go now?” Yuri whimpered out. 

“No, dollface. I want you again in the morning.” Grabbing some duct tape, he bound those thin wrist together as Yuri started to kick and fight again. Otabek shook his head and continued to tape his up. “Plus I like to cuddle,” Otabek said as he finished and then laid down, resting his head on Yuri’s chest, falling asleep to the soft sobs of the young man.


End file.
